truth or dare
by dauntlessgang666
Summary: just about the guys getting together to play a fun game of truth or dare or so it seams
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well this is my first fanfiction I'm new to it all so go easy on me if you don't like it don't read it and if you still do don't leave any harsh comments so lets get to the story**

* * *

Tris POV:

* * *

I start walking down the hallway to go visit Tobias in his apartment I get 5 feet from his door when I hear laughter coming from his room I poke my head in to see Tobias, Zeke, Christina, Will, Al, Marlene, Lynn, Uri, Peter, and Eric all sitting in a circle I ask "what's going on" Christina says "were playing truth or dare wana join us" "sure' I say hesitantly and walk over to sit next to Tobias "whose turn is it" I ask "its mine" will says " so Tris truth or dare" "um dare" I say a little unsure with the evil grin on his face "tris I dare you to sit in fours lap for the rest of the game" I get up and sit in his lap "is that all you got will I could do this all day"

"so um Uri truth…." "dare" he says before I could finish " ok then I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Marlene" " uhh ookk" he says getting red in the face Marlene gets up and straddles Uriah and starts to make out when we start the clock they start to really get into it when Marlene tilts him down onto the floor with their hand entangled in there hair when we say times up they look like they were just in a fight hair tousled and sticking up and clothes all messed up. Uriah its your turn " oh right um four truth or dare" "dare" Tobias says " I dare you to call up Caleb and tell him he is going to be an uncle because Tris is pregnant and you have to play seven minutes with her" "OK!" he say's with to much enthusiasm he pulls out his phone and dials Caleb's number Caleb answers on the first ring "hello Caleb prior" 'hey Caleb its four I just wanted to tell you that you are going to be an uncle because Tris is pregnant with my kid" " WHAT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FOUR YOU GOT MY SISTER NOCKED UP AT 17 WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING IM COMING RIGHT DOWN TO KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER" "ok Caleb"

As soon as he hangs up we get right to it playing seven minutes about five minutes goes by when I feel hands clamp around my waist and am being hulled of Tobias I turn around to see Caleb looking wiled eyed and speeking so fast I cant understand him "whatwereyouthinkingfouristwi ceyourageandyourhavingakidwi thhim" "Caleb slow down and I'm not pregnant it was a joke were playing truth or dare want to join' "oh oh I get it good one to think you could be pregnant silly of my and yes I will play the game with you" "ok Al truth or dare" "um I will choose truth" he says "oh Al not feeling very dauntless are we" "its his choice" i snap "Ok OK so Al tell us the truth of who you like" "i like..." he mumbles "what" "speak up "i like tris" he says and tobias puts his arms around me instatly.

* * *

**So what will Al choose you will have to find out later so if you liked this review I looking for all positive feed back and I will accept any ideas from anyone and I will post more at a later date I need some more ideas but I have some already started for next time enjoy**

**J-**


	2. Chapter 2

Uriah Pov

I cant control my laughter at the look on fours face when Al says tris it looks like hes gonna kill him al says "ok Zeak truth or dare" without hesitation Zeak says "dare I'm dauntless" Al gets an evil grin on his face "I dare you to have a drinking contest with four" that's my cue I get up and run to the kitchen, and get three 12 packs of beer and a 5th of vodka and two shot glasses I walk back out "so you have two choices beer or vodka for the contest" four says "vodka" because he can take down vodka like no tomaro, Zeak just looks at four and nods his head after their like 10th shot a piece zeak gets up and sprints to the bathroom four pounds his fist in victory "I wiiinnn" he slurs.

He sits next to tri sans says "heeeyyy baaaaybbbbyy" she just looks at him and says "your way to drunk" as Zeak comes back " so Tris truth or dare" Tris stops thinking a minute "I chose dare" "ok Tris I dare you to go give Eric a lap dance" she tilts her dead back and whines "you really have to say Eric huh why him but Ill do it," she gets up and walks out with me and four following her she goes up behind Eric and taps his shoulder he tuns around "what do you want" he spits she sits him down on the bench behind him and starts to grind on his lap, and do all this sexy movements she stradles him and starts to stand and roll her stomach while he just looks at her shocked he leans in to kiss her but she slaps him and runs away. back to the group with a red faced Eric following close behind us we get back and asks "what the hell was that" we tell him we are playing truth or dare and if he wants to play he says "sure" and sits down "so Eric truth or dare" Tris says "I chose dare Im dauntless" …..

**A/n what will Erics dare be I have already got one in mide but I think that's enough pissin your pants for one chapter sorry for the clif hanger but I felt like it and I got a more popular one than this one and I got to write another chapter **

**J-**


End file.
